Painoongelmia
by Jadeile
Summary: ZoLu. Oneshot. Zoro kuulee omituisia jysähdyksiä kuntosalin suunnilta ja päättää mennä ottamaan selkoa niiden aiheuttajasta.


**Disclaimer:** En omista One Pieceä, enkä tahkoa tällä ficillä rahaa.  
**A/N:** Kirjoitin tämän erään ihmisen synttärilahjaksi. En tosin edes tunne koko tyyppiä, sain vain eräältä henkilöltä pyynnön kirjoittaa tälle paritukselle ficin, jonka hän voisi laittaa kansioon, jonka antaa lahjaksi tälle ihmiselle. Niinpä kirjoitin. Toivottavasti synttärisankari piti ficistä. (Ja ihan tiedoksi, kyseiset synttärit ovat olleet ja menneet jo jokin aika sitten, en vain halunnut postata ficciä heti).

* * *

Taas kuului jysähdys. Se oli jo neljäs kerta viimeisen kymmenen minuutin sisällä. Zoro raotti toista silmäänsä ja vilkaisi hytistä kannelle vievän oven suuntaan miettivästi. Hän oli ensimmäisen jysähdyksen kuultuaan ollut valmis syöksymään kannelle tarkastamaan tilanteen, mutta oli sitten päätellyt, että koska Usopp oli hyvän sään vuoksi tekemässä keksintöjään ulkona, niin ääni saattoi johtua tästä. Ja jos siellä jotain uhkaavaa olisi ollutkin, niin tämä olisi jo huutanut kurkku suorana.

Toisen kerran äänen kuultuaan hän oli mylväissyt Usoppille ja saanut selville, että pitkänenä ei ollut äänen aiheuttaja, eikä myöskään tiennyt, mistä se aiheutui. Tämä oli vain melko varma siitä, että Luffy oli kaiken takana ja että ääni kuului märssykorissa sijaitsevalta salilta. Niinpä Zoro oli antanut asian olla; ties vaikka kapteeni olisi vaihtelun vuoksi treenaamassa. Ei tämä välttämättä mitään hajottaisi. Toivottavasti. Sitä paitsi Zoro tunsi olonsa aivan liian raukeaksi tehdäkseen asialle mitään. Toivon mukaan Luffy ei kuitenkaan satuttaisi itseään.

Kolmannella kerralla hän oli säpsähtänyt hereille juuri, kun oli melkein saanut unenpäästä kiinni. Hän ei kuitenkaan ollut edelleenkään jaksanut lähteä katsomaan, mistä oli kyse. Hän oli vain sulkenut silmänsä ja koettanut jatkaa torkkumistaan, tosin liiallisen uteliaisuuden vuoksi melko huonolla menestyksellä. Hassu juttu oli, että koska syyllinen oli ilmeisesti Luffy, niin Zoron uteliaisuus rajoittui juuri siihen: uteliaisuuteen. Jos mölyäjä olisi ollut se ryönäkokki tai joku muu, niin uteliaisuuteen olisi liittynyt murhanhimoa torkkumisen häiritsemisen vuoksi. Kapteeni oli kuitenkin poikkeustapaus.

Nyt neljännen kerran jälkeen hän harkitsi jo vakavasti ylös nousemista. Hän voisi joko mennä ottamaan äänestä selvää, tai jos ei muuta, niin ainakin vaihtaa paikkaa ja mennä syvemmälle laivan uumeniin torkkumaan. Ääni ei välttämättä kuuluisi ihan pohjille asti, eikä Usopp käyttänyt työhuonettaan tällä hetkellä…

Ja taas. Nyt miekkamies nousi ylös mukavalta sohvaltaan, nappasi miekkansa pöydältä ja raahusti ovelle. Hän tönäisi oven auki jalallaan ja vilkaisi kannelle. Aurinko häikäisi häntä silmiin ja hänen täytyi hetki siristellä, mutta pian hän huomasi Usoppin ulkoilmapajallaan ja Chopperin tämän seurassa. Molemmat olivat keskittyneet pitkänenän puuhasteluun, eivätkä näyttäneet yhtään häiriintyvän Zoron ilmestymisestä. Mies asteli ulos hytistä, töytäisi oven kiinni mennessään ja tallusti sitten kannella kasvavaa nurmikkoa pitkin maston luokse. Hän vilkaisi alempiin hytteihin vievän portaikon suuntaan vielä kerran, mutta tarttui sitten ylös vieviin köysiin ja lähti kipuamaan kuntosalia kohti.

Pian Zoro saavutti purjeet ja pääsi sieltä salille vieviin tikkaisiin. Hän kuuli taas uuden jysähdyksen, joka selvästikin tuli juuri sieltä, minne hän oli matkalla. Hän nosti toista kulmakarvaansa ja kipusi ylös, kurkaten sitten sisään saliin. Kuten Usopp oli arvellut, siellä hääräsi Luffy. Kapteeni oli hiestä märkä ja huohotti hiukan. Hänen edessään oli Zoron suurimmat painot.

"…Luffy?"

Luffy hätkähti ja käänsi katseensa oviaukolle. Nähtyään, kuka sieltä tuli, tämä virnisti leveästi ja heilutti kättään tervehdykseksi. Tämän silmät suorastaan säteilivät ilosta ja näytti melkein siltä, kuin tämä olisi jopa odottanut miekkamiestä tulevaksi. Tosin tämä näytti siltä melkeinpä aina, kun Zoro saapui paikalle.

"Zoro!"

Miekkamies virnisti takaisin ja tuli sitten kokonaan sisään. Heti ensimmäiseksi hän asteli pyyhetelineen luokse ja viskasi sieltä Luffylle yhden pyyhkeen. Kapteeni otti sen helposti kiinni ja kuivasi sillä kasvonsa ja niskansa. Zoro puolestaan istahti seinän vierustalla olevalle pitkälle penkille, jolle toinenkin pian asettui. Hyvin lähelle Zoroa, miekkamies pisti merkille. Luffy virnisteli välillä iloisesti kumppanilleen, kun taas välillä katseli lattialle lojumaan jättämäänsä painoa. Zoro odotti hetken, josko tämä itse aloittaisi keskustelun, mutta koska niin ei näyttänyt olevan tapahtumassa, otti ohjat omiin käsiinsä.

"Mitä sinä muuten puuhaat täällä?" hän kysyi, jolloin sai kapteenin jakamattoman huomion itselleen. Luffy virnisti.

"Nostelen painoja! Tahdon tulla yhtä vahvaksi kuin Zoro!" tämä kertoi innokkaana. Zoro vilkuili toista kummissaan; miksi ihmeessä? Johan Luffyllä oli pirunmarjan voimat, ei tämä aivan välttämättä enempää tarvinnut. Tai olihan treenaus tietysti hyvä asia, mutta hiukan omituista kapteenilta. Tällä oli riittävästi voimia omasta takaa ja tämän lihaksetkin olivat valmiiksi varsin hyvässä kunnossa, kuten Zoro silloin tällöin pani merkille. Hän tosin oli muutaman kerran napannut Luffyn tuijottamasta hänen treenaustaan, joten ehkä tämä oli vain tullut siihen tulokseen, että miehen tulisi näyttää samalta kuin Zoro.

"Miksi?" Zoro kysyi. Luffy kohautti olkapäitään ja käveli takaisin painon luokse. Tämä yritti nostaa sitä, sai sen noin kymmenen sentin korkeudelle, piteli sitä vaikeasti ilmassa hetken ajan ja sitten tipautti sen maahan voimien loputtua. Siitä ne jysähdykset siis lähtivät. Zoro katseli, kun Luffy veti pari kertaa henkeä, venytti hieman käsiään ja selkäänsä ja yritti sitten uudestaan, samanlaisella menestyksellä. Miekkamies pudisti päätään, nousi ylös ja asteli kapteeninsa luokse. Luffy nosti katseensa ja kallisti päätään kysyvästi.

"Nostat sitä väärin. Painoa ei pidä nostaa selällä, vaan jaloilla", Zoro selitti. Luffy katsoi häntä kuin vähä-älyistä.

"Minä nostan sitä kyllä käsillä, enkä selällä tai jaloilla", tämä vastasi. Zoro naurahti.

"Ei, kun katsos, näin sinä nostat sitä, mikä on väärin", Zoro selvensi ja näytteeksi nosti painoa. Luffy katsoi vierestä tarkkaavaisesti. Erittäin tarkkaavaisesti.

"Näin taas se kuuluu nostaa, katso", Zoro jatkoi ja nosti nyt painon oikealla tavalla. Luffy äännähti ihailevasti ja virnuili leveästi, katsellen Zoron vartaloa ylös ja alas, painaen asennon muistiin. Heti, kun Zoro laski painon takaisin alas, Luffy syöksyi ottamaan siitä otteen, hipaissen samalla Zoron omia käsiä. Zoro hymyili ja astui pari askelta taaksepäin. Luffy otti oikean asennon ja nosti painoa. Se nousi kokonaiset kolmekymmentä senttiä, ennen kuin pamahti taas lattiaan ja jätti siihen ikävät lommot, joista Franky ei tulisi pitämään. Mutta sillä ei ollut väliä, pääasia oli, että Luffyn tulos parani huomattavasti, vaikkei paino vielä kunnolla noussutkaan.

"Näitkö Zoro?! Se nousi paljon korkeammalle! Kohta nostan sen yhtä hyvin kuin sinä!" Luffy riemuitsi ja teki pienen voitontanssin. Zoro nauroi, eikä siten edes huomannut, kuinka Luffy siirtyi äkisti hänen vierelleen. Hänen naurunsa tyssäsi kuin seinään hänen tuntiessaan huulten hipaisevan nopeasti poskeaan, jolloin hän avasi silmänsä. Luffy seisoi hänen vierellään iloinen hymy huulillaan ja lähes huomaamaton puna poskillaan.

"Kiitos avusta", Luffy sanoi, jolloin Zoro toipui hetkellisestä järkytyksestään. Hän hymyili takaisin ja kietoi käsivartensa toisen hartioille, vetäen heidän kylkensä vastakkain. Jos Luffyn äskeinen ele tarkoitti enemmän kuin vain kiitos, Zoro tahtoi varmistaa, että kapteeni ymmärsi saaneensa hänen hyväksyntänsä jatkaa.

"Aina avuksi, kun vain voin, kapteeni."


End file.
